Innocent Heart
by Janazza
Summary: Pitch Black had a thing for fear, and Jack Frost left the biggest impression from the very begining. It was only a matter of time before Pitch couldn't stay away. (On Hiatus until my brain starts working again)
1. Prologue

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

_**Innocent Heart:**_

Children were afraid to leave their beds, afraid of what lied beneath them. They woke up crying from the dreams of monsters of all shapes and sizes. Parents checked their closets and looked under their beds, but he was already gone in search for his next victim.

He preyed on every child and even adults. He crept in moonless nights when there was no light to rid of the darkness. Traveling through the shadows, he found his victim sleeping soundlessly dreaming of sled rides and never growing up, but he wouldn't allow that to last long.

He slipped his darkness into their bright and vivid dreams, then he'd strike and show a child the dark side of the world they lived in. He showed them the bad to every good, that anything can be twisted into a nightmare.

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, brought fear to every person.

And Jack Frost was no exception. He was immortal at age seventeen, forever a child who will never die and will always be vulnerable to fear, and Pitch Black was always going to take advantage to that. He still remembered that first taste of fear from the frost boy.

He'd just been reborn from the lake by the Moon with pure innocence inside his heart. Only minutes after his birth had he discovered the village with people going about their own business- children playing, families heading home, chatting adults at camp fires.

It was then that the spirit had tried to talk to young mortal boy who continued running on his way, not even noticing the white haired teen that stood in front of him. And the second the boy should have collided with the teen, fear exploded inside of Jack, reaching the Nightmare King. A wave of bliss filled Pitch as the winter spirit's heart pounded nearly out of his chest, all senses lost except for the cold empty feeling inside him and the tears that threatened to fall.

An innocent heart, that naive mind- oh, how beautiful that fear was. That mind didn't expect to feel the darkness. His heart didn't know what fear was until it was full-blown and weighing his heart into his stomach.

Pitch Black had never felt such strong and pure fear before that left such an impression. To this day, he still remembered three hundred years ago that day when the winter spirit felt fear for the first time on his innocent little heart.

It was extraordinary and addictive.

And Pitch Black wanted more.

**Tell me if you liked it. I love reviews!**

**I'm kind of running out of story ideas, so that's why this is a one-shot, maybe a lil story if I can figure out what to have happen next. But if anyone has any ideas for a story (or how to make this one-shot into a fic), please tell me in a review or PM me, please! I don't bite and just need an idea!**

**Thank you, review, and check out my other stories if you haven't read them yet.**


	2. Guardian Meetings

**Thanks to a very kind person with the name of _AlexJohnD_, go give him thanks and gummybears, you guys are going to get an actual story :D**

**Shout outs:**

**AlexJohnD: Haha I simply over analyze things :P I swear, when I watch movies, I search for anything that will let me figure out revelations before anyone else, so I first thought that Jack actually met Pitch a couple of times or something. Anyhow, thank you and you're welcome!**

**Guest: Haha the reason it was like that was because it was supposed to just be foreshadowing as to why Jack in the movie had said "You mean the Boogieman?" as if he knew, maybe had met Pitch.**

**Darkblade 2.0: Lolz it's okay. Glad you liked it since I had to edit it a lot because it just seemed too dark for me to give you all :P **

**Now let's continue into Chapter 2:**

_**Innocent Heart**_

Jack awoke with a start. Sweat beaded on the sides of his face, more cold sweat dampening his neck and back. Eyes were wide and breaths heavy from the aftermath of his twisted dream. Where was he, where was everyone? Looking around the room he sat in, he saw the familiar blue sheets that he held with iron grip between his fingers, the staff that beside the open windows leading to a grey-white sky of the North Pole.

_You're fine, _he told himself_. It was only a dream. You're fine. _It's what he'd been telling himself for the past months of having the dreams. Jack didn't have such bad dreams in while, not since he was alone, before he'd first discovered the guardians. Sitting up in his bed with his elbows on his knees, he put his head in his hands as he wiped away the cold sweat.

_Everything is fine._

"Jack!" somebody yelled from outside his room and down the stairs. "Meeting is in hour!"

He sighed. "Yah, North!" the boy yelled down to him as he got out of his bed and into the bathroom.

**./../\..\.**

The bags under his eyes still remained as well as the tenseness in his shoulders, but he would get by. He just kept his hood over to shield his eyes.

He didn't eat anything that morning. The sound of food sounded horrible, and the taste of it most sure would make him throw up. He was getting really sick of his dreams and their effects. Why was he even having the nightmares? He thought they'd finally stopped all those years ago, so why would he be having them again?

Walking down the stairs, the winter spirit wandered through the halls until he found the meeting room where a round table sat where four guardians sat. A grey Pooka tapped his foot impatiently with eyebrows knitted together. When Bunnymund took sight of him, he huffed. "What took ya so long, frosty? We all jobs to get to, ya know."

Jack didn't respond and simply sat down at the vacant seat at the table between Sandy and North, leaning his staff against the table beside him and lent his own chair back to balance on the hind legs.

Sandy eyed strangely, but didn't comment.

"Let's just get the meeting over with."

As he said, they continued on with the meeting though not before giving questionable looks to the moody winter spirit. "With winter coming to north hemisphere, Jack will be off break from autumn. Bunny, while he works, you will take job of monitoring Argentina, Uruguay, Chile, as well as the rest of South America until spring or late winter. Tooth, you-"

"Now, hold on a minute," Bunny interrupted. "Jack doesn't have to do anything?"

"He will be working-"

"You mean playing around, throwing snowballs while I have to prepare for Easter and travel back and forth between two continents?!"

The old man rubbed his temples with his eyes closed tightly. "You get break in spring to do Easter and nap from all the running after, so stop complaining."

Jack didn't say anything that had just happened. In fact, he was barely listening. He was staring at the etching in the table with fidgety hands in his lap, scraping the dirt beneath his nails, popping his fingers, just trying to relax, yet it wasn't working very well. The same few dreams continued to repeat in his head like a movie, blinding him and muffling his hearing from reality. He didn't really care whether or not he had to travel back and forth between the continents. It would keep him busy from his dreams.

"As for Tooth, you and fairies continue collecting teeth as usual. Report if they see anything strange."

"So," Jack finally said. "What's up with all the patrolling lately?"

"Because, I have feeling in my belly that someone is going to cause trouble this year. Now on with meeting. Sandy you- Sandy?"

"Of course, you do, mate," mumbled Bunny.

Jack looked over at the small gold man. His eyes were closed and his chest rose lightly with his breaths as he smiled in his sleep. "Sandy, wake up," North called to his friend. The winter spirit used his staff to give the man a poke on the nose, chilling it with contact.

Immediately, his gold eyes opened wide as he put his hands on his nose to warm it.

Tooth laughed. "Nipping people's noses already? Looks like winter's coming quick this year."

He smiled at the comment. Winter would keep him busy from the nightmares as well as not have to see much of the other guardians for a while. Maybe by the time he's done, it'll be sorted out. And Jamie- oh, they were going to have some fun this winter.

**./../\..\.**

_Snow whirled and twirled in the dancing wind, taking the winter spirit with it as well. It was cold, but Jack Frost didn't notice. He never noticed since the Moon had brought him back as an mmortal, the Moon the watched over him in the night. With the Moon above and the land below, the boy was swept in the wind's embrace through a familiar woods_

_He laughed, loving how the floral frost covered the trees too as he passed by. Everything was dusted with the ice he created._

_But the woods he was in grew ever darker. Clouds rolled in above him to block the guiding Moon, the light source of the night for him to find his way home. But he saw a clearing with a small pond that hadn't been frozen over yet, just one more stop and he'd find a place to rest._

_Carefully landing on the snowy bank, the frost boy tapped the end of his staff on the water's surface, freezing it at the touch. From the outside, the ice grew and grew until only the center needed to be frozen over, but the boy heard the rustling of bushes behind him, distracting him from his work._

_ In a sly and smooth voice, he heard it from the cliff side above the pond. "Little frost boy is out to play?" Spinning around, he saw nothing. At the edge of the tree line to the right, it came again. "All alone in the creepy woods, just wanting to have fun." Once more, he couldn't see the source of the skin crawling voice. _

_He felt the grip on his staff be lost as the wood was pulled from his hands. _

_"You're in my territory."_

_Something wrapped around his ankle tight and yanked him onto his back and onto the ice he'd just been working. The middle of the pond was still unfrozen, and that's where he was going. _Not good, not good,_ he chanted to himself, digging his fingers into the freshly made ice, but it was no use._

_Starting at his toes, he felt the water encase him with its own embrace like the wind, but more restrained, making it hard to move. The force on his ankle pulled him down as Jack watched the pond's surface slowly freeze over, consuming the boy's only way out. Only then did the tugging on his ankle stop, allowing him freedom. But to where? The boy swam to surface, but the ice didn't budge at his touch. His fist pounded on the door, his lungs aching and fear consuming him._

_Then from the edge of the lake, he saw a form above the ice running towards the center where he was held. He saw the small figure of a child, one all too familiar._

_Jamie. _

_The boy on the surface started to bang on the glass as well as Jack did, trying in vain to save his friend. But he saw something else, a shadow behind Jamie that sent a child down Jack's spine._

Turn around! Run!_ he wanted to scream, but it would never reach him. He banged on the glass and tried to point, but the brown-haired boy didn't notice, not until the shadow took hold of him and pulled the boy away. _Leave him alone! Stop! Run, Jamie! Run!

_He banged and banged on the thick ice, but it didn't budge. Tears mixed with the water _

Jack Frost woke up choking, his hands jumping to his neck as he breathed in the desired air that he'd been deprived from in that dream. He sighed, shaking off the dream. It wasn't as bad as the others, but it still shook him up. That feeling of life just an inch away from his grasp set chills down his spine.

It made him realize just how life can be so easily lost. Jack sighed, getting out of his bed once more, grabbing his staff and opening a window to his room. It was time to give Burgess a visit.

**This chappie is basically the introduction as to set the scene and such, so I apologies if any of you are disinterested.**

**For this chapter, I wanted his fear to be a bit childish, just to show how vulnerable Jack truly is as an immortal child. Even though he's been hurt a lot, he's also the guardian of fun which makes him seem as a more innocent character, more forgiving, gullible at times, wanting to always help a friend (Jack giving up his staff in the movie). Basically, its like he hasn't been hit with the harsh reality that is life. **

**Any of you have questions, please let me know. I love reviews, by the way, so if you could ever be so kind and click the review button, you would make my day Love you all!**

**I'll try to update by Sunday if I can!**


	3. Exercise

**Wow, I didn't expect this fic to be a so popular already. Thank you people of the internet! You make my life so much more awesome!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Krikanalo: Can I just say, your profile pic is the greatest thing I've seen? Everytime I look at it, I start laughing!**

**AlexJohnD: Jamie has a really special place in his heart because of being Jack's first believer, but also because he sort of took the place of Jack's sister when he became immortal. So, its like the scene of his death but leaves the question of "what if he died again and left Jamie?" **

**Darkblade 2.0: Ew, green beans, Ew, beans in general. Sorry! As for his nightmare, read what I wrote to AlexJohnD**

**Reader: haha thank you! Pitch basically is an addict. That's the kindest way to explain it. (Sometimes I wonder how a CHILDREN'S ANIMATION allowed him to be in a movie.)**

**lovepuppy: XP XD**

**Now onto the story!**

_**Innocent Heart**_

He flew across the sea, over the woods and cities of Canada, and then over the border into U.S. territory. The entire trip there, Jack felt like something would pop out of nowhere and take him. He held his staff close and continued to look around him until he reached Pennsylvania where a little town call Burgess laid.

Now he didn't have to worry about what could be lurking around. Now he didn't care about the dreams he'd been having.

Now was the time to have fun.

As soon as he came near, frost started to coat the streets and buildings, spreading as he entered more into the town. Focusing, a light snow started to fall, a sweet welcome from winter. Jamie would be done with school any minute now, so why doesn't he give him a little surprise? More and more snow started to fall thicker. It blanketed the ground with clean white, covering the cracks in the road, the dead grass in areas, the dying flowers. Snow covered the dirtiness.

That's why he loved his element so much, that he could cover up the muck and distract people for a little while to let them have fun again like children. Snow brought fun and joy and made even adults forget the bad.

He heard the school bell ring where Jamie would finally be getting out of school for the weekend. Now was time for the real fun. Jack flew into the edge of the forest, hiding behind a tree that Jamie would pass by on his way home with his friends. From where he sat he heard their steps and the familiar voices of his first believers.

"Jack Frost sure has a sweet spot for us cause my cousin says there isn't anything in his city," one of the girls said.

One of the boys laughed. "What'd you expect when Jamie is his favorite."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm awesome." Jamie. That's his target.

They continued to talk, passing by the hidden winter spirit. Quickly, Jack conjured a perfectly round snowball in his hands. Slowly, he moved from his spot from behind the tree, taking only a second to aim, and threw the snowball right at the back of Jamie Bennett's head, hitting the back of his head with a _splat._

The brown-haired boy stumbled, quickly twirling around to find nothing but his and his friend's footsteps in the fresh snow. Snickering came from the woods beside him. "Ja-?"

Another ball of snow fell right on top of his head, wetting his hair as the ice melted. The boy looked straight up. "Jac-"

And another snow ball to the face. Jack Frost' laugh filled the children's ears as they all started to laugh. The winter teen touched down beside Jamie. "How's it going, kids?"

Pippa giggled. "Bored until now."

"That's what I'm here for, aren't I?" With the winter spirit distracted, talking to Pippa, Jamie took his chance to get Cupcake, Claude, and Monty's attention, whispering something to each of them and each nodding with smirks sneaking onto their faces.

"Snowball fight!"

Jack turned to the shouts, getting a mouth full of snow. The others joined in, all teaming up against the winter spirit who was taking a beating from the pounding snowballs. Quickly running into the forest, he took cover behind a tree as the other children found their own places behind fallen trees, and rocks. Jack chuckled darkly while forming a snowball in his hand, blowing into it, giving it a special blue glow. "You brought this upon yourselves, kids!"

Coming out of his hiding spot, he threw the snowball at the unexpecting Caleb.

**./../\..\.**

No, where did it all go? The taste, the relaxed feeling was gone. Pitch stood from his throne, quickly striding over to the rusted and bent globe that he'd had for all too long. Seven lights flickered rapidly, threatening to be snuffed out, one that them being one he didn't want to lose.

Fearlings, black stallions of the night, watched him from afar with curiosity. The globe was still littered with other lights on the other continents, yet their master seemed to be at edge now from only those pesky children that represented those seven lights.

He needed it. Craved it. That person's fear was like candy. Desirable. He wanted more of it, but he felt it starting to ebb away.

No, Pitch Black couldn't lose the fear in Jack Frost.

**./../\..\.**

Jack had never felt so free, like all the stress that had been on his shoulders the past few months and finally started to lift, giving him freedom that he hadn't felt. For a moment, he didn't remember all the dreams he'd had. His exhaustion from little sleep didn't matter.

Nothing mattered except the laughter surrounding him.

Only Claude and Jamie were still in the game. The others had all been out for a while now and had gone to get hot cocoa. Peering from behind his hiding spot, Jack saw the shoe belonging to Jamie stick out from behind another tree. Now's his chance. Silently, he moved towards the specific tree with a snowball at hand.

Though before throwing the snow at where his target should have been, he was taken aback. Only a pair of shoes-

A snowball collided into the back of the winter spirit's head, cheers erupted behind him from the now winners. Claude highfived Jamie, laughing as he did. "Yah, we actually beat Jack Frost! Whoa!"

Jack wiped the snow off the back of his head. "Unfair, you tricked me!"

"Dude, you area _winter_ spirit. We had to do something."

He laughed. "Good point. Jamie, get your shoes on, so you guys can go get warmed up." After getting his shoes on his numb feet, Jack noted, "Not a bad trick there. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you," with a grin.

Jamie only laughed along with Claude beside him. "Isn't that what brothers are for?"

_Brothers._ He liked that word. It didn't mean there were any blood ties, but showed the trust between them, the unbreakable bond that was between them. Jack couldn't imagine losing a brother like Jamie.

_Don't think about_ that, he warned himself, but the question remained: What would life be like in a seventy years when Jamie Bennett would no longer be tied to this world?

**./../\..\.**

"North, I'm a little worried about Jack. Has everything been alright over Autumn?"

Tooth stood in his small work space with fairies at her side, one memorable fairy nicknamed after Jack. Jack had only gone out that day to start spreading an early winter on the east coast of North America. They probably wouldn't see much of him at the Pole, not even to sleep, most likely seeking refuge in a comfortable for the late nights.

The older man sat at his desk chair stroking his long white beard. "I noticed it, as well. He hasn't been himself for while now."

"Has he been not sleeping or something?"

"Nah, he goes to room at regular time."

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Does he actually go to bed then or sit on a laptop all night?" She had a bit of experience with children not sleeping until the wee hours of the night and making her wait until Sandy finally came and knocked them out. Of course, Jack, a teenager, would do the same, even if he had to work the next day. She sighed. "?He probably hasn't gotten any sleep lately."

Jack took that to consideration though he thought only children stayed up on Christmas Eve, not all year. "Hmm, guess you're right."

Though the two guardians seemed satisfied with the simple explanation, Baby Tooth wasn't. As they continued to talk, Baby Toot took her chance to leave through the open window and head south.

**./../\..\.**

_It was cold, dark, threatening to swallow him. He at one point loved the night and how the lights lit up the darkness, but with no moon in sight or any lights, he didn't like it. There were only the stars, so far away that they were of no help. He was in Burgess, that he knew, for he'd just been at his lake, yet he didn't have his staff for some reason. Thinking he'd left it at Jamie's, he'd wondered into the usually lit up city, but he couldn't find his way._

_And then they started._

_Screams, blood curdling screams. Several of them, all of children's._

_ They wouldn't stop. They chilled him to the bone, made him jump and shiver violently. The filled his ears, banging his brain with a hammer. No matter how he tried to block the sound, it continued to sneak past his fingers and fill him with terror. He had to help them. No one should ever make that kind of sound. Where were they? They seemed to come from all sides, beckoning him toward all of them, but to where did he go? _

_"Jack, help me!" they all screamed constantly, overlapping one another to make it difficult to understand. They seemed close yet far all at the same time. _

_Where are they? _

_He started running where he thought one of them would be at, but he was only running through winding streets leading to no where. These streets weren't in Burgess. In fact, where were the signs? _

_Where were the children?_

_Their cries never stopped, fueling him with fear and frustration. His lungs burnt from the sprinting, and his legs felt sluggish. But his body couldn't take much more. Where were they?_

_Tears welled in his eyes. He screamed back to them though his voice was nothing compared to them. Where are they? His knees buckled beneath him, causing him to land on his arms. He was so tired, but their screams still rung in his ears. He had to find them. He had to help them. Where were they? Who was hurting them?_

_He needed to make it stop. Now. He couldn't take their screams._

_A sob escaped his lips as tears streamed down. He had to help them. _

_The screams need to stop._

Jack woke up screaming, jumping to his feet which only caused him to slip out of the tree he had been taking a nap in. Fortunately, the snow softened his fall, but that didn't change Jack's state. The sources of the screams still rung in his ears, sending chills down his back. Jamie and his friends, where were they? Are they alright?

Stumbling to his feet, he found his staff in a bush beside the tree and flew to each and everyone of their houses. The streets were labeled in lit. The dream was over, but that didn't calm him the slightest.

Checking Cupcakes first, he found her sleeping with the wings still on her back. Monty had forgotten to take off his large, red glasses. Claude and Caleb were sleeping half falling off their beds, and Pippa was still had her winter coat and shoes on as she laid head first into her pillows. And last but far from least, Jamie was soundly asleep, holding his stuffed rabbit that he said was almost sold in a garage sale over the summer on accident.

They were all fine, sleeping soundly with no screams or cries. They were safe in Burgess.

Jack finally seeked refuge on top of an apartment complex, sitting over the side with his feet dangling over. His staff leant beside him as tried to catch a breath in his constricted lungs, looking up at the stars.

The stars always seemed to calm him, how they glowed in the darkness, simple specks in the sky that chased a bit of the darkness away. He remembered how others would say that stars could already be dead though they wouldn't know that until the last bit of their light hit earth. Until it came, he would be left to believe everything was alright until it was completely gone.

It made him think of himself, how he masked his pain to everyone with a grin. No one would truly see how broken he was until his dying breath, and he wanted to keep it that way.

But it was funny to him that even if the star were to die, would he even notice it's disappearance among the thousands of others?

**Tormenting dreams. hate 'em. BAH! This chapter was crap until the second half of it, er, two/thirds of it. Tell me what you think about the dream, the theme and elements as well as what you think will happen next. It shows me if I'm misleading or keeping you where I want you to be (Nah, that didn't sound weird).**

**If any of you have any ideas on what to add into the story PLEASE TELL ME. Yes, I promise to finish this story, yes, I will work something out and already have a bit planned out, but I think this is the first true writer's block I've had. Please suggest something in a review or PM me!**

**By the way, I found this quote that fits with the story:  
"If your dreams don't scare you, they aren't big enough."  
Can I get an Amen?**

**I'm going camping tomorrow for about a week, so I'll update afterwards! Love you all, and see you then!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Free adoption

**PLEASE READ ALL THIS!: **

My apologies but I have no desire to write this. Absolutely none. But I'm going to give this fic up for adoption to anyone who wants it. Just PM me or review to me and we can discuss it.

Please people. I really can't finish it when I have no desire to do so. I just don't like it, yet I know you all do.

Again, please contact me, and you can do whatever you want with the story.

I'm so sorry. I love you all, and I hope you're not angry with me.


End file.
